The Love of a Siren
by AnimeGirl2007
Summary: Jake has a new mission.  It's up to him to protect a siren from all the people that are trying to get it.  Only thing is, this siren is a boy.  How is Jake gonna deal with this job.  BoyBoy. You have been warned.
1. the new kid

Disclaimer: Though I have performed for Disney, I claim no ownership over any of their products.

Warning: Well lets just say that I'm going to take this innocent show and twist it, and pervert it, to my little hearts consent. So there will be sex, lots of it, swearing, and violence. And just so you know, the sex will be between two boys, so if that's not your cup o' tea, hit that little back button now.

A/N: So this story is going to take place when Jake is 16, so the whole Homecoming thing has already happened.

Chapter 1: The New Kid.

The night was warm, and Jake was thankful when he felt a cool breeze blow. Fighting trolls was never an easy job, and tonight was no different. After chasing a group of six trolls around the park for an hour, and then fighting to get the mirror of Lilith, he was tired and just wanted to go home, get a shower, and go to bed.

When Jake neared the exit to the park, and saw a movement out of the corner of his eye, he gave an exasperated sigh. This just was not his night. So, in his human form, he followed after the figure, chasing it until they reached a fountain in the center of the park.

As he got closer he noticed that the figure, clad in a black cloak, was very slender. Then before he had a chance to say or do any the person jumped into the fountain, and disappeared into the water.

Shaking his head, Jake turned around and headed home. He had the mirror and that was the important thing. Now all he needed was some rest.

The next morning when Jake woke up, he was sure that the gods themselves would not be able to get him out of his bed. Of course that all changed when his mom walked into his room.

"Jacob Luke Long, get out of bed right now." she said as she walked over to his alarm clock to shut it off. "You are going to be late for school if you don't get moving right now."

Throwing off his sheets, Jake got out of his bed and walked over to his dresser. With his cloths for the day in hand, he walked down the hall to the bathroom to get ready for school.

He met up with Spud and Trixie, and as they made their way to school, he told them about what had happened the previous night. All three of them discussed what it could have been and if they should worry about it. In the end they decided to forget about it for now and if it came up again, they would worry about it then.

When the trio walked into home room, they noticed that everything was in an uproar. All the girls were giggling and gossiping, while the guys were hanging out by the window and talking amongst themselves.

"Leave this to mama Trixie." she said and walked over to a group of girls to see what was going on. She came back a few minutes later with the answer. "Check it. Apparently there's a new kid. The only thing is, nobody's seen 'em yet."

Before they had a chance to continue their conversation, their home room teacher walked in and told everyone to take a seat. "I'm sure many of you have heard the rumor that there will be a new student joining us. Well it's true. I would like to introduce Alexander Patterson. He has come all the way from Egypt, so please give him your full attention."

The class began to clap, and in walked one of the cutest boys that the school had ever seen. He was a little on the short side, only 5' 4" or so, and he had the cutest little baby face. He also had shining black hair and bright blue eyes, along with having a lithe figure.

The black pants he wore, hugged his hips rather snugly, while he wore a semi tight designer shirt with a black dragon on it.

"He doesn't look Egyptian." One of the girls near the back of the room stated.

Giving a bright smile, the young boy explained why that was. "Well you see, I was born in Thailand. My mom is part Greek and my dad is English. We moved to Egypt when I was about five, maybe six."

There it was. He had all the other students eating out of the palm of his hand. At least that's what Jake thought, because after that little explanation, all of the students started asking him questions about his life.

After several minutes of Q and A, the teacher asked Alex to take the seat beside one Mr. Jake Long. "Jake would you raise your hand so that Mr. Patterson knows where you are."

Doing as he was told, Jake raised his hand, half-heartedly, in the air, and waited for the other boy to take his seat.

"Hi. I'm Alex." the blue eyed boy said once he was comfortably. He extended his hand to the boy that he was to sit beside, only to have it blatantly ignored.

"Whatever." Jake said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok." Pulling his hand back, with a confused expression on his face, he turned to retrieve a book from his bag. However, he could not concentrate on the book before him, and turned back towards the other boy. "Have I done something to upset you?" he questioned innocently, only to be ignored.

Bu the time he had made it to his last class for the day, Jake was royally pissed. He found out that he had more then half of his classes with the new student. In fact, he was currently sitting behind the source of his irritation, trying to ignore his presence by starring at the clock. Just two minutes until he was free. It was then that, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the younger boy folding what looked to be a note, his things already packed into his messenger bag.

He watched, transfixed, as the blue-eyed boy sat, apparently, waiting for the day to end, much like Jake. Then, suddenly the bell rang. Jake watched as the boy in the seat in front of him turned and placed a note on his desk, and left the classroom in a hurry.

The dark-eyed boy opened the paper and read the contents.

_I know what you are. American Dragon._

Running out of the classroom, Jake hoped that he could catch the other boy. When he reached the hall, however, he didn't see him anywhere. It was like he disappeared into the crowed.

"Yo Jakey. What's up?" hearing Trixie, he turned around to face her and Spud.

"He... he knows." Jake said, stuttering. What was he going to do? Somebody had found out about his secret, and now the whole magical world was in danger.

"What are you talking about man?" Spud asked.

"He... he knows." he repeated. "The new kid. He knows what I am."

All the way back to his house, both Trixie and Spud tried to comfort him. "Well," Trixie began. "You could always try talking to him tomorrow."

"I guess you're right." he said as they walked through the front door of his house. When he walked into the livingroom, he was shocked to see his grandfather and Fu-dog drinking tea. "Yo Gramps. What are you doing here? I didn't think I had training today."

"You don't." his grandfather said, taking another sip of his tea. "Something has come up Young Dragon."

"What? Mom and Dad are ok right? What happened?" Jake was beginning to panic. First what happened at school today, and now this, not to mention the mysterious figure last night. He wondered if they were connected.

"Do not worry Young One. Your family is fine. But there has been an attack."

This had Jake worried. Was the new student somehow involved in all of this?

"Your gramps is right kid. Just a little while ago, somebody attacked a siren."

"Why?" Jake asked, panic beginning to rise.

"Because," Fu began. "There have only ever been three recorded male sirens, and he is one of them. They are very rare, and..." Fu dog paused momentarily, not entirely sure how to say this. "He's a virgin."

Jake gave a disgusted look that just screamed to much information. "Fu. I didn't need to know that."

"Listen Jake, a sirens virginity is a rare commodity, and is very valuable." Fu-Dog explained. "Many members of the magical community are willing to give a lot of money for something like this. My guess is they were going to put him on the black market."

The three teenagers took in the information in silence, before Spud spoke up. "Well. Why doesn't he just sell it? I mean he's bound to have sex sooner or later, and if everybody wants it so bad..." he didn't feel the need to finish that thought. Everybody knew what he meant.

"It's not that easy. There are people that could make a lot of money off of this, and they're not going to let go of this opportunity that easily." this time it was Lao Shi who spoke up.

"So, I'm expected to guard this kid and his chastity until he decides to give it up. Is that what you're saying?" Jake didn't seem happy about this.

"No. Just until he turns sixteen in a week. When a siren comes of age, they are given the option to keep their powers, or give them up. And from what we understand, he is planning on giving up his abilities."

"When do I meet him?" the young male asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

Jake's grandpa stood up and began walking towards the kitchen. "Just this way. He's waiting in here."

The occupants of the room followed the old man, and when they reached the kitchen and saw a young boy sitting at the table with a cup of tea, there was an audible gasp.

A/N: dun dun dun. I wonder who it could be. Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. You've got to be shitting me

Disclaimer: How many of you think that anything has changed since the last chapter?

Warning: This story contains swearing, sex, and all that naughty stuff that little kids should not be reading about.

A/N: Yay people like my story. I'm so happy. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story.

Chapter 2: You've Got To Be Shitting Me

"Him?" Jake questioned. "You want me to guard him?" The young dragon looked at the boy sitting before him. It was the new kid. Only now his appearance was slightly altered. There was a dark ring forming around his right eye, and he had a split lip, not to mention various other scraps and bruises.

He clutched the blanket, which Jake's mom most likely wrapped around him, closer to himself, as he lowered his eyes. From what he could see of the smaller boy, it looked like he put up one hell of a fight against his attackers. That's the only reason that they would have beat him up the way they did.

Mrs. Long looked at her son. "Jake dear, why don't you take him upstairs and lend him some cloths. We can talk about this after you come back down."

"Yeah whatever." Funny. For some reason, every time Alex is around, Jake seems to get irritated. "Follow me."

Jake faintly noticed a slight limp in the smaller boys step as he followed behind him, but he didn't pay it any mind. It wasn't until he tripped on the stairs, that Jake even paid any attention. Reaching out a hand to help him up, he noticed that the siren flinched away from him.

"I'm fine." Alex said. "I'm just a little clumsy." Ignoring the offered hand, he pushed himself up, and signaled for Jake to show the way.

There was silence as Jake showed Alex to his room. The older boy walked over to his closet and pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants, before he tossed them on his bed. "You can were those." he said as he walked over, and sat on the top of his dresser.

The smaller boy dropped the blanket that was wrapped around him, and gave Jake a full view of how bad the attack had actually been. His shirt and pants were all torn up, and multiple scratches and bruises could be seen underneath what was left of his clothes.

Alex suddenly felt very uncomfortable having the other boy watching him. "Umm. Do you mind?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jake hopped off of his dresser and turned around. This, however, didn't do much, because he was now facing the mirror, and could see every movement the other made as he undressed.

For some reason, the older of the two couldn't take his eyes off of the younger boy. The slow, deliberate, movements seemed to hypnotized Jake. 'This,' he thought. 'This must be why everybody is after him.'

A voice startled him out of his musings. "I'm done."

Turning around, Jake was glad that he had given the younger boy some of his old clothes that he was growing out of, otherwise, he was pretty sure, they would have fallen off of the lithe frame of the boy before him.Walking over to his closet, he pulled out a belt and handed it to Alex.

"Thanks." he said.

"We should probably head back down so we can get this situation figured out." Jake frowned when all Alex did was nod. He seemed a lot more shy now then he did in school. Maybe the attackers got a little closer to their goal then he would want to admit.

"So." Jake began, as he lead them both down the stairs. "How did you get away from them? Your attackers I mean."

For the first time since he arrived at the Long house, Alex smiled. "I kneed them in the balls and ran like hell."

"Oh man, that's just wrong." Jake said, a noticeable cringe forming on his face at the thought. "I guess it was effective though."

Both boys walked into the kitchen, where everyone else was talking in hushed whispers. When Trixie noticed their arrival, she gave a grim smile. All the other occupants of the room turned to see the new arrivals.

"Jake." his mom said in a disapproving tone. "Couldn't you have, at least, given him something that fits. Look, those cloths are practically falling off of him."

"It's not my fault he's like, anorexic or something. God, somebody give him a doughnut or a cookie Yo." The last part was meant to let everybody, especially his mom who was giving him a very dirty look, know that he was only kidding.

There was an uneasy laughter in the room before Trixie spoke up. "Listen Jakey. Spud and I are gonna head out, so you all can figure this whole thing out. Call me later with the details. Cool?"

The mentioned boy nodded his head, and watched as his friends left the room. Having out a rather large sigh, he turned to look at his grand pa. "So. What kind of deal are we looking at here?"

"Well Young One," his grand father began, in a steady voice. "Basically, you will need to get him to, and from, school safely. You will also have to protect him during the school day as well. We have no reason to believe that the people that are after him, would hesitate to try and get him at school."

"What about after school? You can't think that he'll be safe there." It was true. If whoever was after him would be willing to attack during school, then what would stop them from attacking him at home?

Grinning, Alex was the one to answer. "My family and I have taken preventative measures to protect our home. The Witches of Woodstock have put charms all around the house, so I'm safe there. I just need protection for when I'm not there."

There was silence in the room, as Jake took in the new information. This family went to somebody else before they went to the American Dragon, and honestly, it was a bit of a blow to his ego.

"Does this mean you're going to help?" Alex asked apprehensively. He could tell something was bothering Jake, and he really didn't want to face a pissed off dragon.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice."

Alex spent the next two hours at the long household, until his parents arrived. Everybody involved sat and discussed all of the details of what this assignment would mean. Times that Jake was expected to pick up and drop off Alex, and what to do during classes that they didn't share, among those details.

It was about eight o'clock when Alex and his parents left. "I'll see you tomorrow Jake." he said, as he walked out of the door.

A/N: I know it was a bit short, but I wanted to get another chapter out before everybody began to think I abandoned this story.


End file.
